


Haunted

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Suicide, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: "Your pride doesn't let you be happy just because you knew it from the beginning. You weren't angry because he's stronger. You were angry because you knew you have to submit."





	Haunted

Haunted

I cannot unsee the eyes. They follow me everywhere. Tears. Nameless mouths begging for mercy. I laugh into their face. Hopeless looks. They knew it all. It took me years to realise what I've been doing. I feel my body is trembling, trying to cope with the memories. Like I could run away from my past. Frieza. He knew how to use my hate against me. And he kept it fueled as long as he was able to. I feel tears on my face and I hate myself even more. I imagine my father's reaction. He'd disinherit me immediately. I'm weak. Worthless. Physically strong but mentally unstable. Proud... for what? Being a prince of two? I wipe my tears off angrily. I never understood why they accept me as some trustable person tough they know I can kill without a single thought.  
Why do they care? Do they think I became a better person? Once a monster is always a monster. Maybe it's sleeping now but it's still a part of me. But they still tried to accept me. Especially Kakarot. Maybe because he's a Saiyan as well, no matter how much he wants to deny it. He's the biggest mystery in my life. He always acts like we would be friends. Maybe he tries to makes me feel better. Hah. Like he'd know. He only cares about food and fighting. I noticed that I often think about him. How can he act like an idiot in his personal life but suddenly become a true Saiyan warrior when it comes to fighting? But it doesn't matter anymore. I decided to took my fate into my hands. I'll go to hell anyways why should I wait then? I only wish I'd have been brave enough to ask him to help me die like a warrior, in combat.  
***  
I woke up screaming his name. Chichi gave me a weird look and shook her head.  
"If you love him that much, you should have married to him instead of me." she said sarcastically.  
I didn't answer just took my clothes on and disappeared from her eyes.  
"Nonono... please don't..."  
Like it would bring him back. I knew it was too late. He already did. When I arrived at our usual sparring place, I only found a little piece of his armor. I took it.  
"Why..."  
Deep inside I knew but it was too much to take. I let out a loud cry for him. I flew back to Capsule Corp. I felt I have to tell Bulma first and dealing with the consequences later.  
"Oh, hi!" she greeted me with her usual cheery mood. "Did you see his Assholeness? He never misses breakfast."  
She invited me to her lab room and she was looking at a screen, nodding contentedly.  
"He's gone." I said.  
"How long?"  
She raised her eyebrow.  
"Forever... He... He..."  
I broke out crying. I still couldn't believe he did that. I felt Bulma's hands around me but she was crying as well. A few minutes later she sat back to her lab chair.  
"Last night... He said he loves me and he's sorry for all the bad things he had done. He promised he will make it better..."  
She was sniffling and I felt the urge to hug and soothe her.  
"I knew he had... Problems... But he refused to talk about them... Oh, god... I should have known..."  
She was trembling. I wished I could help her but I couldn't.  
"I'll go and ask King Kai where he is."  
"Something is not okay with this." she said, wiping her tears off. "We all know him. He's... He was a proud warrior. He'd have preferred to die in combat."  
That made me think. She was right. Vegeta loved a good fight even if it was possible that he will die. I left her a bit uneasily. King Kai was terrified when he saw me but I told him now I won't let anyone blowing himself up here. I told him what happened. He just blinked.  
"Vegeta? I thought he's prouder to do something like that."  
"Do you know, where is he?"  
"That's out of my supremacy but I can ask a few questions."  
I became more and more anxious by every single minute.  
"He's not in otherworld. I don't know where he is."  
"That's absolutely not funny, King Kai."  
He seemed to be afraid.  
"I'm- I'm not joking!"  
***  
I woke up in a white place. The brightness of the colour made my eyes hurt, so I closed them. I felt so weak I wasn't even able to get up from the bed.  
"Did you wake up?" a silky voice asked me.  
I opened my eyes again. I saw a young Saiyan woman in her early 20's.  
"Where am I?"  
"Somewhere between life and death. You're not alive but not dead yet."  
Her smile was too strange. I wanted answers.  
"Who are you and what is this place?"  
"So much questions, Prince. You'll know everything when the time comes."  
"I demand answers."  
"The only one who can demand anything is me!"  
The woman's voice sounded threateningly. She somehow seemed older than I thought.  
"I gave you a second chance and you still act like if you would be superior to me?!"  
Her voice boomed and echoed in the place. I felt she was close to turn into super Saiyan, which was strange. As far as I knew there wasn't any Saiyan woman left alive after the destruction of my home.  
"My dear child. Think outside of the box."  
She brought me a weird smelling drink.  
'Impossible... She can't be the Goddess... It must some trick..."  
"Remember the word _Saiya-jin_. What does it mean?"  
I heard my old lecturer's voice in my head who taught me our history.  
"Warrior of Goddess Saiya."  
"That's who you are, my dear child. Now drink. Your mate is being sad because of your loss and you will need all of your strength when you meet again."  
"I don't have a mate."  
In Saiyan sense I still wasn't "married". But it didn't matter anymore.  
"I was talking about your soulmate." she said with a smirk. "You know who he is. You can't deny your feelings just because of your pride."  
"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. If you plan to kill me..."  
She bent down to me and touched our foreheads.  
_I saw Kakarot happily coming home and bringing some sweets with himself._  
"Oh, you're awake! Get some more sleep, I'm not done yet!"  
"You're ridiculous."  
I shook my head and walked back to our room. A few minutes later he came in. I pretended to sleep. He gently caressed my face.  
"Wake up. Your surprise is ready."  
I got a small kiss to my lips and my body instantly wanted more than that, but he led me out of the room.  
"Cover your eyes."  
"I'm not a child."  
"But you promised me, we will have one soon."  
I just rolled my eyes but obeyed.  
"Happy birthday, my Prince." he said when we stopped.  
The room was decorated with Saiyan blessings to a new family.  
"Where... How..."  
"Seven years, Geta. That's the answer. I learned a lot."  
I was close to crying. He knelt down and kissed my stomach.  
"Will you be my mate until death tears us apart?"  
"And even further, Kakarot."   
"Think about what did you saw. Your pride doesn't let you be happy just because you knew it from the beginning. You weren't angry because he's stronger. You were angry because you knew you have to submit."  
She was right... I felt my face heaten up. I can't lie the Goddess...  
"You will meet with your family soon."  
The whole place disappeared and I found myself in hell. My father turned his head away when he saw me. A long-haired woman walked up to me and hugged me.  
"Silly... He would have been a good mate for you..."  
She was tall, even taller than my father. Her long, black locks felt like silk would caress my skin.  
"Don't be surprised. I'm your mother. I died when you were born."  
"Onio." my father growled.  
"Yes? If you don't have anything to say than leave us alone for a few minutes, _please_.  
My father just rolled his eyes but he did as he was told to.  
"He never loved me. I was so stupid to believe he will."  
"So basically I was just an unpleasant surprise after a one night stand?"  
"He was happy when he got to know he will have an heir. But that's all."  
It was a lot to take.  
"Don't worry about him. He's just upset because you can have a public relationship with another man and he didn't even had the chance."  
I was looking at her with wide eyes.  
"Bardock. He feels the hots for the Commander, but he's mated and he knows the sacrament of the bond."  
"What the fuck..." I muttered.  
"But don't care about his opinion. Do what your heart desires."  
Her smile was soothing and calming.  
"Who's Tarble's mother?"  
"My sister. She was barely seventeen when he... He literally raped her."  
"What...?"  
She just nodded.  
"You heard it right. Arugu was small and weak. He took the advantage of her. She was mourning me when he approached her."  
I wanted to kill someone.  
"Time to come back, my child. I hope you learned something." Saiya said, and the whole place went white again.  
"I hate him even more."  
"You're just angry now."  
"Is my family alright?"  
I wanted to know that.  
"I don't have the power to show you that, but they are missing you deeply. Especially Kakarot."  
"He's an idiot."  
"Keep saying that and you'll find yourself in hell again. I offer you a chance. Tell him that you love him. I'm sure he will say the same. Accept your fate it's not a shame for the royal bloodline to have a strong cub."  
I was speechless...  
***  
"Goku-sa... I'm sorry for what I've said. I didn't mean it..."  
I felt sad and for the first time in my life I wasn't hungry. Chichi made a lot of food but I barely touched them.  
"Are you ok?" She asked worrying. "You haven't eaten in two days..."  
"I miss him... Not just as a sparring partner."  
My wife sighed and she undone her bun. I loved her hair.  
"Look. I know you feel more than just... companionship for him. I realized that long ago. But I respect your decision to stay by my side. Even if our relationship is nonexistent now since you're training almost all the time. But I'm not blaming you. Our natures are different. It took me years to realise that you fight because it's on your blood. That's your nature. You do it instinctly. I honestly don't know how did Saiyan relationships work but if Vegeta would be there now I'd say whatever god or goddess your people had that should bless you two."  
I had to wipe my eyes.  
"Chi..."  
"It's ok. I know you are hurting. You should... I don't know. Maybe visit some faraway planets?"  
"Did you hit your head or something?"  
I didn't want to believe that she said me to travel around the universe...  
"I know you. It'll make it easier. If you curl up and cry about it, it will get only worse. Think about what he would say seeing you like this..."  
"If you are really my wife... You changed a lot. And I'm thankful for you."  
She gave me a small peck to my left cheek.  
"Maybe the love is gone but I still care about you."  
"So do I."  
Her smile was honest as she put some plates before me.  
"Eat. You should not lose your strength if you want to kick some asses."  
She grinned at me.  
"And ask Bulma for some capsules."  
"Aren't you mad at me at all??"  
"Why should I be?"  
"I... I don't know. Where are the boys? I want to say goodbye before I leave."  
"Goten is in school and Gohan is having an academic speech. They will arrive soon."  
She was right, both of them run to hug me.  
"I hope you will get better soon. It's so sad to see you like this." Gohan said.  
Food was quickly gone. Goten asked for some father and son time and he said with a blood red face that he loves Trunks.  
"If you really do, then tell him." I said with a small, encouraging smile. "As long as you can..." I added sadly.  
"You... You... and... Vegeta???"  
"He wasn't that bad. But concentrate on your life. I have some things to do so I won't come home for a while."  
"When will you go?"  
"Tomorrow."  
He seemed sad but didn't say a word about it. Gohan wasn't surprised when I told him too.  
"Will you come back?"  
"I will. I don't know when, but I will."  
I slept on the couch and woke up on the carpet. My appetite came back and we had breakfast together before Goten went to school and Gohan to the university.  
"Take care, Goku-sa. I hope you will come back soon."  
I have a small peck to her forehead before I left.  
Bulma seemed to be her usual self, but I knew she was missing Vegeta deeply.  
"Hi! Do you need something?"  
"Can you tell me which planet is Tarble on? I want to tell him..."  
She nodded silently.  
"Give me a sec."  
I heard a computer beeping and she said I will find the younger prince on planet Tech-Tech.  
"I don't know where is it."  
"According to the computer it takes almost three months to get there, but I have a surprise for you."  
"You never cease to amaze me, Bulma."  
"Don't make me blush." she said laughing.


End file.
